Little moments in christmas
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Veinticinco momentos, veinticinco personas, ¿qué los une? La navidad. / Personaje de hoy: Harry Potter
1. Primer drabble: Amargo inicio

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gloria a Dios.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento creado por /TanitbenNajash –en Twitter–, en la dificultad máster. Yeah_.

**Personaje**: Lucius Malfoy.

**Palabra**: Instantes.

**N° de palabras: **400.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**PRIMER DRABBLE | AMARGO INICIO.**

* * *

**1 de diciembre, 1979.**

A Lucius la navidad no le gusta especialmente, desde noviembre la gente comienza a enloquecer y las ya de por sí intransitables calles se llenan de magos y brujas entonando terribles canciones. Salir de casa se vuelve más insoportable de lo común.

Sin embargo, hay _instantes_ en los que sí le agrada y todos ellos tienen que ver con su esposa. Narcisa ama la navidad; es el cliché del espíritu navideño que tanto criticó toda su vida. Es irritante, pero también adorable ver la emoción en su cara mientras decora el árbol, teje los calcetines y se encarga de llenar cada recoveo de la mansión con alguna baratija navideña.

¿Para qué negarlo? Ya se ha acostumbrado a la perenne cancioncita navideña de turno cada que llega a casa. ¿Le ha agarrado el gustico a este terrible mes? Pero ni bajo la imperius va a admitirlo.

—¿Otro trago, señor?

Sale de sus cavilaciones abruptamente. Mira con desprecio al cantinero.

—Sí.

Apenas es primero de diciembre y está en un bar de mala muerte, bebiendo whisky de fuego barato, rodeado de imbéciles.

¿Por qué?

Porque no debió burlarse del primer intento de galletas navideñas de su esposa.

"_Vaya mierda_".

—¿Malfoy?

Toda su educación le evita escupir de forma vulgar el trago que acaba de tomar. El whisky arde de más en su garganta haciendo que sus ojos lagrimeen un poco. Le toma pocos segundos recuperarse y solo entonces se gira para mirar a su inoportuna acompañante.

Patience Slacklebolt. Morena, cabello corto, ojos depredadores, escote glorioso. Irrevocablemente Gryffindor.

—Slacklebolt.

La chica curva sus labios con picardía sentándose a su lado. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se pone nervioso. Patience Slacklebolt es su sucio secreto desde hace bastante. Se arrepiente a veces, pero justo ahora tiene suficiente whisky para que no le importe que la chica se siente peligrosamente cerca.

—¿Qué haces en un bar de mala muerte, Malfoy?

Otro desafortunado defecto que acarrea en él beber es la honestidad.

—Mi esposa me botó de la casa.

Le da otro trago al vaso para aligerar la vergüenza.

La mano de Patience serpentea en su pierna. Otro trago.

—Pobrecito —ronronea, subiendo peligrosamente su mano. El calor del momento se mezcla con el del alcohol—. Solo en navidad… echado de casa… Ay, pobre Lucius.

Y no es el vaso del whisky el que se lleva a la boca, sino los labios carnosos de Patience Slacklebolt.

* * *

_¡Hola,_ _hola_!

_¡Feliz primero de diciembre! Yo particularmente comienzo este mes peleándome con fanfiction para publicar este drabble. :)))))_

Besos,

Carly.


	2. Segundo drabble: ¿Cuál es la causa?

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aleluya.**

_Este drabble participa en la #TabladeNavidad de /TanitbenNajash –en Twitter–, en la dificultad máster, jejeje._

**Personaje: **Hermione Granger.

**Palabra: **Causas.

**N° de palabras: **400.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**SEGUNDO DRABBLE | ¿CUÁL ES LA CAUSA?**

* * *

_2 de diciembre, 2000._

De todas las leyes universales a Hermione le gusta especialmente la ley de causa y efecto. Para mantenerse entretenida, Hermione mira a sus compañeros buscando las _causas_ que ocasionaron ciertos efectos que ha notado en ellos.

¿Cuál es la causa que hace que Ryan camine solo siempre?

¿Cuál es la causa que hizo que Charlize decidiera no hablar más nunca?

¿Cuál es la causa que Chris sea pésimo en Derecho I?

Todos los días en el comedor se pone a reflexionar sobre esas causas. Se hace varias teorías hasta que llega a una que la satisface y pasa a la siguiente. La causa que la ha estado acosando últimamente lleva por nombre Draco y apellido Malfoy.

Por inercia, su mirada se desvía hacia la acostumbrada mesa del rubio. Está solo, como siempre, con su bandeja de comida en frente y un libro en una mano.

¿Cuál es la causa que los llevó a compartir un trabajo?

Hermione mueve su copa de jugo mientras repasa las teorías sobre su causa.

La primera causa es la más obvia: la decisión del profesor Forsyth. Pero eso da pie a más preguntas que respuestas; ¿por qué ponerlos juntos?, ¿por qué solo un trabajo de dos?

Entonces, se remite más atrás, a su decisión de tomar ese curso de Herbología. La Academia de Pociones Montmorency fue su primera opción cuando pensó en hacer el curso porque es la mejor en todo el Reino Unido; su decisión de hacer un curso de Herbología, estando ella estudiando para ser legalista, tiene más que ver con llenar su currículum y, obviamente, cabezonería.

"_Tal vez esa es la clave_", piensa Hermione. La Herbología no es un curso solicitado en su profesión, pero cuando estudiaron el caso de Genevieve Lafourcade por tráfico de criaturas mágicas y la pésima acción de la fiscalía, todos descubrieron que la razón de la liberación de Lafourcade yacía en los vagos conocimientos de la fiscalía en Herbología. Hermione se lo dijo a Ron y su supuesto novio le dijo que estaba loca y ahí ya la idea había tomado un cariz inminente.

Ella _debía _tomar ese curso.

¿Esa es su causa? Bien, de ahí parte. Es la causa principal, pero no la causa directa de haber sido compañera de Draco.

Se humedece los labios.

La causa directa es la decisión del profesor Forsyth. Pero, ¿por qué? Esos pequeños vacíos son los que la vuelven loca.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Si quieren leer más de este mundo (y la causa por qué el profesor Forsyth juntó a Herms y Draco) busquense mi fic: _De cómo Draco se enfrenta a una hordas de pelirrojos (o algo así)._ jejejeje._

_Besos,_

_Carly _


	3. Tercer drabble: Su niña

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Amén, hermanitos. **

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento de TanitbenNajash –en Twitter–, en la dificultad máster, jejeje._

**Personaje: **Molly Weasley.

**Palabra: **Chocolate

**N° de palabras: **.400

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**TERCER DRABBLE | SU NIÑA.**

* * *

3_ de diciembre, 2019._

Molly ama a cada uno de sus nietos, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Cuando Victoire, su primera princesa rubia, nació, Molly volvió a experimentar el bullicio y necesidad de atención de un bebé. Con cada nuevo bebé, Molly revivia la época en la que sus propios hijos eran unos pequeños seres humanos.

Sin embargo, al igual que sus hijos, sus nietos crecieron. Sin embargo, todavía quedan algunos de sus nietos en su casa. James, que duerme en la antigua de habitación de Ron; Molly, que está con su esposo trasteando con sus adorados cacharros muggles –suspiro–; Lucy, que desde que amanece hasta que oscurece se la pasa en el jardín luchando con los gnomos y malas hierbas.

—¿Abuela?

La pregunta la trae de vuelta a la realidad con un sobresalto. Mira a su nieta.

—¿Sí, linda? —Se acerca a la chica y le acaricia la cara.

—El _chocolate_ no quiere compactar —se queja la chica arrugando el ceño. Molly sonríe levemente; le recuerda a cuando ella misma comenzó a cocinar y todos los calamares que eso trajo.

—No te preocupes, linda. Colcale un poco más de leche, anda. Y batelo lento, hacia la derecha. Lo creas o no, eso ayuda. Trucos de ancianas. —Le guiña un ojo con complicidad.

Su niña ríe y hace lo que le indica con movimientos metódicos.

Molly se queda cerca de su nieta y se dedica a mirarla. Tiene el cabello rubio platino perfectamente recogido en un moño escondido en una red, sus delgados labios rosados se tuercen en concentración, las arrugas se marcan cerca de sus ojos entrecerrados. El pecho de Molly de llena de orgullo y amor ver a su niña.

Tiene muchos nietos, de sangre y de elección, pero de entre todos Narcisa es su favorita.

Narcisa es la que se queda con ella todas las vacaciones.

Narcisa es la que se mete en la cocina a aprender de ella.

Narcisa es la que duerme con ella la siesta.

Narcisa es la hija de Draco Malfoy, pero es más nieta suya que nada.

—¿Abuela? —De nuevo, la niña, que tiene diecisiete, pero _shhh_, la sobresalta.

—¿Sí, linda?

Narcisa deja lo que está haciendo y se gira para abrazarla.

—Te amo.

George va a tener razón y los años le están pasando factura, porque las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos al escuchar a su niña.

—Yo también te amo, mi vida.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Una pequeña muestra de mi desastre de la 3TG. Aquí, Astoria muere (#SeLeQuiso), Harry y Ginny se divorcian y Draco se junta con Harry y Ginny con Dean. Aquí, Draco es el orgulloso papi de Narcisa (la que todos entendimos que es la nieta favorita de Molly, aunque ella no lo diga directamente porque es muy Molly), Lyra y Luna –Lyra está con Harry que ha está de vacaciones porque ama a Harry y Luna está con Andy–; y Scorpius, que se quedó en Hogwarts. Por si se lo preguntan; Albus está con Scor en Hogwarts y Lily con su mamá y Dean porque ama pasar tiempo con Josie._

_Y ya, que qué desastre. x'D_

_Ojalá les guste._

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	4. Cuarto drabble: Emmanuel Nott

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Demos gracias al Señor. **

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento organizado por TanitbenNajash –en Twitter y fanfiction–, en la dificultad máster. Bom, baby. _

**Palabra:** Abrazos.

**Personaje: **Tom Riddle.

**N° de palabras: **252.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**CUARTO DRABBLE | EMMANUEL NOTT.**

* * *

_4 de diciembre de 1939._

A Tom la idea de los _abrazos _se le hace cuanto menos incómoda. Cuando los niños del orfanato se abrazaban entre sí y lo repudiaban, los abrazos se le hacían odiosos, extraños, patéticos. En Hogwarts descubrió otros tipos de abrazos; entre una chica y un chico mayores que se metían mano (soporífero), entre dos chicas que luego se besaron (interesante cuando un profesor las descubrió y llevó a detención), entre estudiantes y profesores ("_jalabolas_", pensaba Tom con desprecio) y entonces sucedió.

Tom miró a dos chicos de cuarto abrazándose, tocándose y besándose. Ahí, cuando el pene le dió un tirón, los abrazos se le hicieron ligeramente menos desagradables.

¿Que quién le dio su primer abrazo?

Emmanuel. Y no, lastimosamente, no hubo manos yéndose por caminos que no deberían o lenguas tocándose. Un desperdicio para su primer abrazo, lo sabe, pero no le pareció adecuado llevar las cosas a más dadas las circunstancias.

Emmanuel lo abrazó cuando estaba drogado hasta el culo, horas después de leer una carta que había quemado.

Emmanuel lo abrazó tragándose lágrimas y apretándolo demás.

Emmanuel lo abrazó porque su abuela había muerto, la única mujer que lo trataba como _persona._

Al día siguiente, Emmanuel no lo mencionó y Tom tampoco.

Pero jamás lo olvida.

Jamás olvida la sensación de los brazos de Emmanuel al rededor de él, de los sollozos silenciosos que sacudían su cuerpo, de la necesidad al apretarse contra él.

Y esa es la sensación que más recuerda. La de sentirse necesario. Necesario para Emmanuel Nott.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Les digo que la culpa total de este fic la tiene Myriam (leanse Mortífago, que es gratis y tiene sexo guarro. Sinceramente no sé qué más pueden pedir). Perdón por tan poco, pero es la primera vez que me subo en este barco._

_Ojalá que no les parezca un desastre,_

_Carly. _


	5. Quinto drabble: No es el adecuado

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ale, ale, aleluya. **

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento, en la dificultad máster, porque en esta casa nos gusta correr riesgos._

**Palabra: **Perdonar.

**Personaje: **Aberforth Dumbledore.

**N° de palabras: **400

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**QUINTO DRABBLE | NO ES EL ADECUADO.**

* * *

_5 de diciembre de 1898._

Aberforth enciende el porro con un hechizo no verbal. Si su santa madre supiera en qué practica los hechizos no verbales probablemente le daría un infarto. Pero no lo sabe ni lo sabrá nunca de su boca.

—¿Qué es _perdonar_?

El humo se le tranca en la garganta, congelándose y congelándolo.

—¿Qué coño tienes? —pregunta hosco. En su tono regular.

Lucille suspira. Aberforth la mira de reojo. Está gloriosamente desnuda, con los pezones erguidos por el frío decembrino, pero con la suficiente indiferencia y flojera como para vestirse.

Lucille no se ofende o lo manda a perderse en el Bosque Prohibido; se conocen desde que entraron a Hogwarts y quedan para el sexo desde hace un año.

—Maxwell rompió conmigo, otra vez.

Una fumada.

—¿Y?

—Dijo que no podía estar con una persona que no sabe perdonar.

Aberforth suelta el humo poco a poco haciendo figuras. Su cuerpo comienza a languidecer. Los porros de mandrágora seca son sus favoritos.

Lucille se levanta del piso y lo mira. Aberforth tiene la decencia para mirarle a la cara. Su amiga tiene el semblante confundido, culpable, extraño. Es de los escasos momentos en los que se da el tiempo para ser una simple chica que sufre por las cosas. El resto del tiempo es una perra sin compasión.

Otra fumada.

"_Somos tal para cual_".

»Lo perdoné, Abe —le dice, Aberforth hace una mueca ante el maldito apodo. Lo detesta, pero no tanto como su nombre—. Claro que lo hice. Carajo, ¡volví a aceptarlo! Solo… —Lucille se lleva las piernas al pecho, deja caer la cara y Aberforth sabe que también algunas lágrimas—, solo que no puedo olvidarlo. No puedo.

Aberforth intenta fumar. El porro se le ha acabado. Va a tener que cambiarse a algo más fuerte, porque la conciencia no se le ha ido y piensa.

Piensa que él no es la mejor persona a la cual preguntarle por el perdón. No a él que tiene a su papá en Azkaban, pudriéndose sin decirles por qué; a su madre consumiéndose día a día por una hija que está más allá de la realidad; a un hermano que no le importa hacerlo ver como una basura, como el imbécil, que sonríe y finge que todo es perfecto; definitivamente no cuando tiene a una hermana que ama pero que no le dejó tener una infancia.

Lucille llora.

Aberforth enciende otro porro.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_400w. Al límite. Si les digo que hasta hace una hora (que comencé a escribirlo) no tenía ni idea de qué coño hacer con Abe ¿me creerían? x'D_

_Ojalá les guste. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	6. Sexto drabble: Sus malditas faldas

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Bendito sea el Señor.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento, en la dificultad máster porque así somos._

**Palabra: **Resistencia.

**Personaje:** Regulus Black.

**Palabras: **252

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**SEXTO DRABBLE | SUS MALDITAS FALDAS.**

* * *

_6 de diciembre 1975_

No debería estar ahí. Pero está.

Está bebiendo una asquerosa cerveza muggle. Está fumando rodeado de enemigos como si no le importara –porque no lo hace–. Está sentado en un sofá rojo, en una sala común del mismo color. Está en Gryffindor. El aire apesta a heroísmo barato y acciones estúpidas escondidas en buenas intenciones. Está recibiendo malas miradas de su hermano cada pocos minutos, aderezadas con rencor y sospecha.

Agarra otra cerveza.

¿Por qué está ahí?

¿Para joder a Sirius?

¿Para joder a todos los Gryffindors?

No.

Sabe que no.

Por sobre los cuchicheos de los gatitos se alza una melodía pegadiza, insinuante. Regulus inevitablemente mira hacia la mitad de la sala común, donde se abre una improvisada pista de baile. Pese a lo oscuro y la masa sudorosa de cuerpos la ubica con facilidad.

Mary McDonald.

Una nueva cerveza.

Regulus considera que a sus quince años ha desarrollado una buena _resistencia _al alcohol, pero la asquerosa cerveza muggle tiene algo que lo obliga a ponerse de pie cuando ve a la chica separase del resto.

La sigue.

Sale de la sala común.

—¿Reg?

No responde.

Se acerca y la acorrala contra la pared. Definitivamente, la cerveza muggle es peligrosa. Porque a Regulus le vale mierda el mundo cuando besa a Mary justo al lado de la guarida de los leoncitos.

Le vale mierda cuando mete la mano debajo de su falda. Esa falda terriblemente corta, esa falda que no pudo dejar de ver.

Mary es peligrosa. Sus faldas también.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Boeno, siempre he tenido el headcanon de que Reg de enreda con Mary. Jejeje. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	7. Séptimo drabble: Una baratija

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gloria a Dios. **

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento, en la dificultad máster. Ya le estoy rezando a Diosito pa terminarlo. _

**Palabra: **Regalos

**Personaje**: Narcisa Black.

**Palabras: **400.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**SÉPTIMO DRABBLE | UNA BARATIJA.**

* * *

_7 de diciembre 1968._

Crease o no, Narcisa no es una empedernida de los _regalos_. ¿Le gustan? Sí. ¿Siente una indescriptible emoción al recibir uno? No. Los regalos, para ella, son objetos de cambio. Ha tejido la teoría de que la gente que te da un regalo lo hace esperando algo a cambio. Algunas veces, cosas pequeñas y sutiles, casi insignificantes, como una sonrisa de aprobación, la admiración por sus buenos gustos, la concepción de que es «tan bueno y bondadoso». Otras, la moneda de cambio es mucho más tangible, más pesada, como una cita, manos yéndose por dónde no deben, obligaciones sociales y comerciales.

Andy le dice que, para los trece años que tiene, es muy cínica. Ella mira a su hermana mayor con indulgencia.

—¡Cissy!

Es una dama, por lo cual debería pararse y esperar. Sin embargo, el chico la ha gritado de forma tan vulgar y vergonzosa que podría ignorarlo. Se para. Lo hace porque la ha llamado por un nombre que no le ha permitido usar.

—Narcisa —corrije, con cierto hastío. Weasley se sonroja y eso se le hace estúpido.

—Per-perdón..

—¿Qué quieres, Weasley? —interpela. Tal vez no tan amable y por ello él la mira cohibido. Narcisa modula su tono—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Mira el reloj. Poco más y va a llegar tarde con sus amigas.

—Me voy a casa por navidad, imagino que tú también. ¿Quién se queda en Hogwarts por Navidad? Es para pasar en familia. Con regalos —suelta el chico trabandose—. Lo que quiero decir es… yo… sabes…

"_Seguro Alessandra ya estará quejándose de mí, qué humillación._"

»Toma. —Weasley le pone en las manos una caja pequeña decorada en papel rojo—. Feliz Navidad.

Se marcha.

Narcisa queda a medio pasillo con un regalo en la mano, la cara desencajada, las ideas atascadas.

Arthur Weasley le acaba de dar un regalo.

Sin saber por qué se guarda el regalo en la túnica y se reúne con sus amigas.

En la noche, en la intimidad de su cama, abre el paquete y descubre una pulsera plateada, con pequeñas piedras verdes colgando de ella.

Es una baratija. Indigna de su muñeca.

Pero se la ha dado Arthur Weasley. Y, lo más extraño, no se ha quedado a ver su expresión, a esperar un gracias.

No se ha quedado por lo que Narcisa debe darle a cambio. Sospecha, con cierta reticencia, que no espera nada a cambio.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_No sé qué coño acabo de escribir, la verdad. x'D Al principio iba a ir de Narcisa y su poco Carrillo por los regalos, pero apareció Arthur y Mezquina –mi musa– me dijo que la razón por la que Lucius desprecia tanto a Arthur es porque le quería quitar aCissy y los celos eran tan grandes porque Cissy le llegó a corresponder. Jejeje. Soy bien brújula. _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	8. Octavo drabble: Asquerosa (no tanto) cos

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Amén, amén.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento. Aleluya._

**Palabra: **Muérdago.

**Personaje: **Rabastan Lestrange.

**Palabras: **377

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**OCTAVO DRABBLE | ASQUEROSA (NO TANTO) COSTUMBRE.**

* * *

_8 de diciembre 1966._

Diciembre es la época en la que más detesta permanecer en el castillo. Durante los dieciocho días antes de largarse a su casa, Rabastan se confina en su sala común, el único lugar libre de peste roja y verde.

La navidad.

Qué idea más imbécil.

Qué costumbre tan nauseabunda.

Asquerosamente muggle.

Sin embargo, tiene que salir. Slughorn los obliga a ir a las cenas. Así que se viste de negro y sale, mira al piso e ignora estoicamente el irritante bullicio navideño.

No puede caminar.

Alza la mirada. No hay nadie. Es tarde, la cena ha comenzado hace una hora. Tensa la mandíbula.

¿Por qué no puede caminar?

Siente la magia, como un sutil cosquilleo desagradable. Con gestos mecánicos mira hacia arriba.

Un puto _muérdago._ No uno muggle, no. Un muérdago de Yule.

"_Solo una costumbre mágica y viene a joderme. Qué mierda de suerte._"

Rabastan, como buen mago sangre pura, sabe que el muérdago no lo dejará ir hasta que alguien entre con él. Sopesa la posibilidad de sentarse a esperar que alguien aparezca, pero es indigno en alguien como él.

Perdido en sus lamentos no escucha los pasos. Alguien choca contra él.

Se tensa.

Sabe quién es.

Se voltea

—¿Qué diablos, Lestrange? —exige la chica frente a él.

Bellatrix Black.

No responde. No sabe cómo.

"_Maldito Yule_".

»Respondeme.

No hace falta. Bella es una bruja excepcional. Mira el muérdago y su expresión se vuelve inhóspita.

Impropiamente, los nervios se apoderan de él. Van subiendo hasta su garganta.

No es una sorpresa para él sus sentimientos por la Black, pero se ha encargado de sepultarlos por su compromiso con su hermano.

Bella lo mira. Sus ojos negros brillan con diversión. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa insinuante. Rabastan cree que ve cosas. Bella se acerca.

—¿Te gusto, Rab? —ronronea. Una de sus largas uñas pintadas en verde serpentea por su pecho. La respiración se le atasca en la garganta. La presencia de Bella lo abruma—. Eres tan dulce…

Lo besa. En pocos segundos la esencia de Bellatrix Black llena todos sus poros, se filtra a su ser. Le roba las ideas, el aire.

Ninguno sabe en que momento el muérdago desaparece.

Semanas después comparte cama con su hermano y Bella. Tampoco sabe cómo.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Aquí un burdo intento de Rabastan/Bella/Rodolphus. Jejeje._

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	9. Noveno drabble: Lo ama a él

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Amén.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra: **Marcado.

**Personaje: **Cedric Diggory.

**Palabras: **250.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**NOVENO DRABBLE | LO AMA A ÉL.**

* * *

_9 de diciembre 1994._

Cedric mira la hora en el reloj.

Las nueve con tres.

Han pasado treinta y tres minutos desde que llegó.

Harry lleva tres minutos de retraso.

"_Quién lo diría_", piensa con humor "_ahora soy un maníaco del tiempo_".

Ahora entiende a sus amigos quejándose de él por su impuntualidad. El que llega tarde quejándose de otro que hace lo mismo.

Es risible, por no decir irónico.

La puerta se abre.

Lo primero que ve son las mejillas sonrosadas de Harry. Es lo que más le gusta de él; el tono carmín que se apodera de su cara cuando corre, se molesta, se avergüenza… cuando está con él.

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

Cedric sonríe. La molestía desaparece. Se acerca a su novio y lo hala hacia él del cuello de su camisa.

—Hola —susurra y deja caer sus labios sobre los de él.

Cedric es de los tontos, como sus amigos le dicen, que cree en el futuro de sus relaciones. Es algo que no puede evitar cuando siente que se está enamorando de su pareja.

Gracias a eso ha recibido muchas heridas en su corazón, algunas han _marcado_ una huella que jamás se borrará en él. Pero, pese a todo ello, no deja de hacerlo.

No deja de amar. De pensar en el futuro.

Y besa a Harry. Lo besa y bebe de él. De su entrega, de su timidez, de su confianza en él.

Ama la idea de pasar Navidad con Harry. Lo ama a él aún más.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Perdón, sé que esto es un asco. Pero el personaje y palabra me inspiraron cero. :(((_

_Besos,_

_Carly _


	10. Décimo drabble: Y los que faltan

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Demos gracias. **

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento, en la dificultad máster. Yeah. _

**Palabra: **Helada.

**Personaje:** Fred Weasley.

**Palabras: **215.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**DÉCIMO DRABBLE | Y LOS QUE FALTAN.**

* * *

_10 de diciembre de 1986._

Fred mira con rabia la _helada. _¿Cómo se atreve el tiempo a arruinar sus planes? Infla los cachetes.

—¿_Ahoda _qué hacemos, _Fled_? —pregunta George mirando preocupado por la ventana.

No responde, no le gusta decir que no sabe. Por eso no dice nada.

—¡Niños!

Fred y George se separan de la ventana. En teoría, no están haciendo nada malo. Pero mamá es capaz de castigarlos aun así. Hablando de ella, mamá llega hasta la sala.

»Niños, ¿y sus hermanos?

—Jugando —responde inmediatamente Fred. George lo mira nervioso, Fred lo codea.

—Ajá. —Mamá los mira con desconfianza—. ¿En dónde?

—¡Afuera! —dice George de golpe. Fred quiere pegarse y pegarle. Definitivamente, su gemelo no sabe mentir.

—¡¿DÓNDE?! —brama su mamá. A Fred le tiemblan las piernas, George se esconde detrás de él—. ¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY VAYAN A BUSCAR A SUS HERMANOS!

Ambos corren. Molly los mira huir.

Al final, Ron y Ginny están en el cuarto de la última jugando a las muñecas. Si Fred supiese sacar fotos mágicas, les sacaría una. Material futuro de bromas. Pero algo que sí sabe hacer son bromas y por eso les hace una. Mamá los vuelve a regañar. A sus cortos ocho años, Fred y George han recibido muchos regaños.

Y los que faltan. Jejeje.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Perdón por esta "cosa". En serio. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	11. Décimo primer drabble: No quiere

Décimo primer drabble | No quiere.

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este drabble participa en el#TanitDribs de adviento, en la dificultad máster. Yupi._

**Palabra: **Abril.

**Personaje:** Angelina Johnson.

**Palabras: **252.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**DÉCIMO PRIMER DRABBLE | NO QUIERE.**

* * *

_11 de diciembre 2019._

Angelina está sola. Freddy y Rox están en Hogwarts y su esposo en el trabajo. Cuando los niños no están, George se pasa todo el día en la tienda.

¿Y ella?

Ella también se entrega al trabajo.

La medimagia es una carrera maravillosa, interesante, apasionante y, por sobre todo, absorbente. Desde hace varias décadas Angelina usa más el uniforme del hospital que otra ropa, tiene millones de anécdotas sobre pacientes y chismes de pasillos. Sus veinticuatro horas están plagadas de una tarea tras una, una guarda tras otra, cirugías y exámenes.

Excepto en las vacaciones.

Angelina evita con verdadera fiereza las vacaciones, declina las de _abril_ y celebraciones especiales, pero llega Diciembre y Angelina tiene tantas horas acumuladas que el propio jefe del hospital la obliga a pasar tres semanas en casa. Un mes, si quiere.

Angelina no quiere.

Nunca quiere.

No quiere las vacaciones de abril ni las de julio o agosto, tampoco las de Navidad.

Angelina no quiere quedarse en casa, sola. Sola con frente a una chimenea apagada, sola con las ideas enturbiando su mente.

No quiere estar sola con ella misma. Especialmente en Navidad.

Porque cuando está sola, cuando los terribles casos de sus pacientes y chismes de pasillo se acaban, en ese momento que su mente se relaja… ahí, justo ahí, él aparece.

Fred Weasley aparece con su sonrisa torcida, con sus aires despreocupados, con los ojos brillantes besándola después del baile.

En Navidad, Angelina Johnson trata de ahogar con vino el recuerdo de su exnovio muerto.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

Debo admitir que estés me gustó más. :)

Besos,

Carly


	12. Doceavo drabble: Todo por ella Todo con

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la modalidad máster. Ajá, bebés_.

**Palabra**: Perdido.

**Personaje**: Victor Krum.

**Palabras**: 400.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**DOCEAVO DRABBLE | Todo por ella. Todo con ella.**

* * *

_12 de diciembre de 2000_

Hace media hora no quería admitirlo. Ahora debe hacerlo. Está _perdido_. Victor no es la clase de persona que niega las cosas obvias, por ello espera a ver una persona con buena cara para preguntarle.

No. Tampoco le va a preguntar a cualquier muggle.

—¿Disculpe? —dice con amabilidad, su novia le ha dicho que por más que lo intente su acento búlgaro evita que se perciba en su voz cualquier inflexión aparte de la hosca. Igual lo sigue intentando.

—¿Sí? —La señora lo mira extrañada, precavida. Incluso se aleja un poco más de él y cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Quiero llegar al Museo, ¿podría darme indicaciones? —sonríe. Su madre le dice que cuando sonríe se le marca un adorable hoyuelo.

La mujer baja un poco la guardia.

—Claro —responde y mira hacia los lados—. Estás cerca, de hecho. Tres cuadran más abajo, doblas a la derecha y te encontrarás frente a él. ¿Nuevo en la ciudad?

Victor va tarde, pero le parece descortés ignorar a la mujer que lo ha ayudado.

—Solo estoy de visita —explica—, debo encontrarme con mi novia allí. Ella está estudiando aquí y es la primera vez que la veo en meses.

—¡Oh, qué dulce!

—De hecho, voy tarde. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero debo irme.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Qué te vaya muy bien.

Y la señora se acerca y se despide con un beso.

Sigue las instrucciones y pronto se encuentra frente a la fachada regia y elegante del museo. Después de tantos años, se le ha pegado el gusto por ellos. Para él, la mayoría de los intereses de su novia son tan importantes para ella que termina por agarrarles el gusto.

Ya dentro del museo, con un croquis que le ha dado la mujer de la recepción es fácil ubicar el área donde acordaron verse.

Sinceramente, Victor no se fija en las pinturas. La obra de arte que le importa es la joven frente a él.

—Amor...

Hermione voltea. Se sorprende. Sonríe. Se acerca.

—¿Llegaste bien? —le pregunta cuando está a pocos centímetros. Victor asiente. Le acaricia la cara. La besa.

Tiene mil cosas que hacer del entrenamiento. Tiene que escribirle cartas a su madre. Tiene que practicar para las entrevistas.

No importa.

Es navidad y lo que más le importa a Victor es pasarla con su novia. Con su preciosa Hermione.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Amegas, primer Krumione que escribo en mi laif. Denle las gracias a Frost Girl (MLI_Writer –en Twitter–) porque su hilo con Krumione es una bra de arte para venerar. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	13. Treceavo drabble: Todo era más fácil

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y es lo mejor.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de Adviento en la dificultad máster, aquí hacemos las cosas a lo grande._

**Palabra**: Posible.

**Personaje**: Cho Chang.

**Palabras**: 272.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**TRECEAVO DRABBLE | TODO ERA MAS FÁCIL.**

* * *

_13 de diciembre 2019._

—¿Cuál es tu edad favorita?

La pregunta desconcerta a Cho y lo refleja en sus cejas arqueadas y mirada extrañada.

—¿Disculpa? —le dice a Archie.

Lleva teniendo citas con Archie desde hace tres meses. Cho siente que jamás va a terminar de conocerla.

—Sí, ya sabes. —Archie hace un gesto exagerado de obviedad y Cho se ve tentada a reír—. Todos tenemos una edad favorita. La mía fue los 18; tenía esperanzas y no sabía una mierda del mundo.

Archie bebe de su vaso de té frío. Están en un modesto restaurante con villancicos de fondo.

¿Cuál es su edad favorita? Sorprendentemente, no tiene que pensarlo demasiado.

—Los once años.

—¿Por qué?

"_Porque no era una traidora, porque me sentía lista y hermosa, porque no había perdido a mis amigos o seres queridos, porque creía que la muerte era como dormir, porque no me sentía ajena a la magia. Porque una Guerra no había pasado._" Cho tensa los labios.

Archie es muggle. No sabe de magia más allá de las pelis de Disney, no sabe de guerras más allá de las películas americanas, no sabe lo que es ser rechazada y ser considerada la Ravenclaw estúpida.

—Todo era más fácil —termina diciendo. Las palabras son ácidas a su paladar. Le dejan la garganta llena de arena.

Si a los once años a Cho le hubiesen dicho que era _posible_ que terminase considerándose una paria en el mundo mágico se hubiese reído. A los once años el futuro era brillante, estimulante, prometedor.

No es que odie el futuro que tiene solo... solo es distinto a lo que soñó cuando era una niña.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bueno, chamas. Aquí estoy. Jamás había escrito de Cho Chang así que mis condolencias. _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	14. Decimocuarto drabble: Nadie se mete con

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y es lo mejor.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de Adviento en la dificultad máster, aquí hacemos las cosas a lo grande._

**Palabra**: Nieve.

**Personaje**: Cormac McLaggen.

**Palabras**: 182.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**DECIMOCUARTO DRABBLE | NADIE SE METE CON ÉL.**

* * *

_14 de diciembre 1994._

Cormac es un tipo con suerte y gracia. El mejor tipo. Muchos quisieran ser como él. Lo sabe.

Cormac camina por los pasillos plenamente consciente de las miradas que deja tras de él. Miradas de deseo, envidia, odio. Cormac bebe de ellas, se embriaga y embriaga a su ego.

Cormac además posee increíbles notas. En cada una de sus asignaturas brilla su obvia inteligencia; pero no se confundan, no es un lamebotas. Goza bajo la envidia y rabia de los Ravenclaws de su curso.

¿El Quidditch? ¡Já! Cormac es un jugador excelente. No está en el equipo porque el bebé Potty prefiere beneficiar a sus amigos que al talento real.

En definitiva, Cormac es tremendo partidazo. Y cada paso que da por el patio lo da derrochando confianza, gallardía, coquetería.

Tiene estilo. Nadie puede negarlo.

Una bola de _nieve_ impacta contra su nuca. Lo hace trastabillar. Pierde su estilo. Incluso escucha risitas.

Voltea furibundo, pero el grupito de Hufflepuffs sale corriendo. Cormac se traga la rabia, la mastica y guarda para más tarde.

Ya verán.

Nadie se mete con su estilo.

Nadie.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Comence a escribir este drabble caracterizando a Cromac como Zacharias. x'D Tuve que hacer la borración :/ y me entraron ganas de escribir de Zac. Ains. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	15. Decimoquinto drabble: Ya no más

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y menos mal, oyó.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster. Jejeje._

**Palabra**: Sonrisas.

**Personaje**: Lavander Brown.

**Palabras**: 391.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS**

**...**

**DECIMOQUINTO DRABBLE | YA NO MÁS.**

* * *

_15 de diciembre 2019._

Lavander se mira en el espejo. Su cabello castaño ahora tiene un grupo distintivo de canas blancas en el flequillo; desde que apareció, hace poco más de un año, Lavander se aplica mensualmente un hechizo para ocultarlas. Hoy no tiene ánimos para hacerlo. Así que deja sus canas a la vista, arreglando su cabello en un moño bajo con el flequillo enmarcando su cara. Lleva un maquillaje sencillo, excepto por los labios que se los ha pintado de rojo sangre. Le gusta el rojo en los labios y uñas; la hace sentir poderosa. También lleva los pendientes que Ernest le regaló hace tantos aniversarios; son argollas doradas con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes.

Hay arrugas de los años formándose en sus ojos. No se notan. Pero Lavander es muy consciente de ella misma. O muy defectista, como le suele decir Sue.

—¿Lav, cariño? ¿Estás lista?

Lavander se mira una vez más. Su vestido rojo es de mangas hasta los codos, con escote redondo, una correa delgada en la cintura y una falda hasta las rodillas. Es... es señorial.

—Sí.

"No".

...

Lavander estira los labios en una sonrisa para el jefe de su esposo. Cree, quiere creer, que con los años ha perfeccionado sus sonrisas falsas. Hasta se ven reales. Necesita que se vean reales.

La cena se extiende hasta pasada la media noche. Lavander termina escuchando el monólogo de la esposa del jefe de Ernest sobre un nuevo hechizo de lavado, secado y planchado de ropa.

No la entiende, se siente ignorante y aburrida. ¿Por qué a Lavander no le interesan esos temas?, ¿por qué no se anda quejando de su hija?, ¿por qué no vive presumiendo su casa, su esposo, su ropa?, ¿por qué prefiere salir a bailar que quedarse a compartir un momento tranquilo con su familia? Sus veinte ya pasaron, Lavander ya tiene treinta y nueve años. Es momento de ser una señora.

Lastimosamente, Lavander sigue sintiéndose una adolescente.

...

Es de madrugada. Ernest duerme desde hace rato. Lavander está en bata. Viven en un departamento con balcón. Está en el balcón.

Está en el balcón con una copa de brandy, una deliciosa bebida muggle que conoció gracias a Justin.

Está mirando el cielo oscuro.

El aire huele a Navidad.

Lavander se promete que no recibirá un año más sintiéndose incómoda con su vida, con ella misma.

Bebe.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_De los últimos, este es el que más me ha gustado. Escribí a Lavander como quería escribirla. I'm . _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	16. Decimosexto drabble: Se Jodió

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este drabble participa en el#TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Estrellas.

**Personaje**: Michael Corner.

**Palabras**: 258.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS.**

**...**

**DECIMOSEXTO DRABBLE | SE. JODIÓ.**

* * *

_16 de diciembre, 2019_.

—¡MICHAEL!

—Este es el momento en el que huyes, tío.

—Sí, papá no se escucha contento.

—¿Alguna vez su papá suena contento? —le pregunta Michael a sus sobrinos antes de salir corriendo.

Agradece la pomposidad de Terry al comprar una casa de dos pisos porque es más fácil esconderse.

Tiene treinta y nueve años, por Merlín, y sigue haciendo las mismas idioteces de cuando tenía quince. Correr de Terry. Bueno, en su defensa, ha aprendido a tenerle cierto respeto a su mejor amigo. Sobre todo cuando no está Anthony para defenderlo.

«Voy por magdalenas, chicos, no se manten». Esa fueron las palabras de Anthony antes de dejarlo con su esposo.

»¡TE VOY A GOLPEAR TAN DURO QUE VAS A QUEDAR VIENDO _ESTRELLAS_!

Michael quiere reír. Ese es el sujeto que regañó a su hijo por pegarle a un compañero. Qué gran padre.

»¡SAL DE DONDEQUIERA QUE ESTÉS, CORNER! ¡COBARDE!

Maldice ser el primero en llegar. Tony y Terry llevan varios años de casados y Michael es su eterno amigo soltero, por lo que se pasa la mayoría del tiempo en casa de ellos. Si Lisa estuviese aquí haría el papel de Anthony de salvarle el cuello del psicópata de su esposo.

»¡DA LA CARA, IMBÉCIL!

Michael trata de fundirse con la pared de la ducha. Terry está molesto, molesto.

"Todo por una vajilla".

Terry abre la puerta de golpe. Michael se encoje más en sí mismo. Terry tiene los ojos enfurecidos, la varita en mano y el jersey navideño.

»Era la vajilla de mi abuela, desgraciado.

Se. Jodió.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Que Anthony y Terry sean esposos es un headcanon que me van a arrancar de mis frías e inertes manos. :-* _

_Spam: Compras de Hogwarts es un fic con dos drabbles de estos tres. Está en mi perfil, pasense. (/w\\)._

_¡Espero les guste! _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	17. Decimoséptimo drabble: Lo desea

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este drabble participa en el#TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Crimen.

**Personaje**: Gellert Grindelwald.

**Palabras**: 195.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS.**

**...**

**DECIMOSÉPTIMO DRABBLE | LO DESEA. **

* * *

_17 de diciembre 1899._

—A todo el mundo le gusta el budín navideño. A todos. Es tradición. Es un _crimen_. Debes estar jodiéndome.

Gellert no deja entrever en sus facciones nada más que desinterés.

—No, Albus, no estoy jodiéndote —responde. Ladea una sonrisa taimada—, todavía.

Como esperaba, Albus enrojece. A Gellert le divierte el decoro británico en su amigo.

—¡No estamos hablando de eso! —le responde Albus, carraspeando. Gellert intencionadamente comienza a jugar con su varita cerca de sus muslos—. ¡Gellert!

—¿Sí? —responde con fingida inocencia. Lleva su varita a su boca.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —exige. Sonríe pasándose la lengua por los labios. Se acerca a Albus hasta que puede considerarse que está encima de él—. ¿Q-qué e-estás h-haciendo?

—Uhm... Creo que eso obvio... Albus... —Gellert suspira sobre los labios de Albus. Sus ojos se mantienen en la expresión sorprendida, pero también curiosa de él—. ¿Te molesta?

Hay una chispa. Gellert sonríe internamente al descubrirla. Detrás de todo el recato y prejuicio británico, Albus Dumbledore lo desea.

Espera hasta que Albus cierre los ojos rindiéndose a él. Lo hace. Y Gellert se acerca y sella sus labios con los delgados y fríos de Albus.


	18. Decimoctavo drabble: La llegada

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Miren, menos mal.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Duende.

**Personajes**: Luna Lovegood.

**Palabras**: 391.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS. **

**...**

**DECIMOCTAVO DRABBLE | LA ESPERA.**

* * *

_18 de diciembre 2019._

—¡Luna!

Ginny se acerca a ella cargando contra la cintura a Josie. Dean viene detrás de ellas con una pañalera colgando de su hombro. Luna sonríe al ver a sus amigos; hay dumbledumbers pululando entre ellos. Jamás había visto a esos pequeños duendes cuando Ginny y Harry estaban juntos.

—¿Cómo están? —les pregunta. Con los años, Luna ha dejado de decirles a sus amigos la clase de animales que ve en ellos; en algunas ocasiones les crea incomodidad o preocupación—. Hay dumbledumbers cerca de ustedes —les dice. Porque sí, porque en ciertas ocasiones le parece bien decirlo.

—Ese es el _duende_ ¿verdad? —pregunta Dean.

Luna asiente. Josie estira las manos hacia ella. Josie siempre quiere que la cargue.

—¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? —Ginny le pasa a Josie y la saluda de un beso.

—No. Neville me envió una lechuza cuando iban saliendo. Así que deberían estar llegando.

Y, confirmando sus palabras, la locomotora se escucha a la distancia.

—Este año Al se queda en el colegio con Scor —le dice Ginny—, sé que pasar Navidad en Hogwarts es maravilloso, pero extraño a mis bebés.

—¿Me lo dices a mí? —Hermione llega hasta ellos—. Rose va a pasar las vacaciones con su padre en París donde Bill y Hugo decidió quedarse en Hogwarts con su amiga.

Dean comienza a quejarse con Hermione, porque Tess decidió quedarse en el colegio con su novia y Lisa se va a quedar con su madre. Luego llegan Harry y Ron, que se ponen a discutir con Ginny sobre su última cobertura de un juego. Draco llega poco después, ataviado con su túnica de medimago y lanzando pullas a Ron mientras abraza a Harry. Antes de que la locomotora se detenga llegan Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Daphne.

Luna recibe a sus hijos y esposo cargando a Josie. Lysander y Anne corren a abrazarla, Lorcan le quita a Josie y Jordan se pone a hablar con su madrina.

Neville llega a ella después que Anne corre a contarle chismes a Ginny, su madrina, y Lysander va apelearse con Gwen por la atención de Draco.

Neville le sonríe de la forma en la que hace que Luna siente el cuerpo tibio. Llega hasta ella arreglandole un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ese es el «hola» de su esposo.

El «te amo» se lo susurra entre besos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Les he vuelto a lanzar mi desastre de la 3TG. Jejeje. A vers, les explico. _

_Hermione y Ron se separaron. Se turnan las vacaciones de los niños y estas de diciembre les tocan a Ron. Hermione es la madrina de Jordan. _

_Draco y Harry son esposísimos. Y de sus retoños solo Scor y Al se van a quedar en Hogwarts. Harry es padrino de Anne y Draco es de Lysander._

_Dean se divorció de Parvati después de tener a Tess y Lisa. _

_Ginny y Dean son papis de Josie. Ginny es madrina de Anne. _

_Gwen es hija de Pansy y Blaise, por cierto. Jejeje. Y ahijada de Draco. :-* _

_Espero les guste y no se sienten atacados con tanta info. x'D_

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	19. Decimonoveno drabble: Se vuelve lo que

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Menos mal.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Dorado.

**Personaje**: Nymphadora Tonks.

**Palabras**: 265.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS.**

**...**

**DECIMONOVENO DRABBLE | SE CONVIERTE EN LO QUE ELLA NECESITA **

* * *

_19 de diciembre de algún año._

Hay muchas cosas que le gusta de ella, pero la que la supera a todas son sus ojos dorados. Ellie Sheridan tiene los ojos más bonitos que Dora ha visto alguna vez. No es un _dorado_ cualquiera; son brillantes, vivos, esconden picardías, gritan vitalidad. Ellie, en sí, exuda vitalidad. Ahora que lo piensa, Ellie Sheridan es una fuente inagotable de vitalidad, una vitalidad contagiosa, chispeante, interesante.

Por eso, cuando Dora la encuentra llorando en el baño del cuarto se congela brevemente. Su novia está llorando sin gritar o hipiar, sin lágrimas descontroladas o exclamaciones al cielo.

Ellie está sentada en el piso. Mira hacia la pared de enfrente. Está en la ducha. Pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, lentas, pero desgarradoras. Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos dorados, están apagados, dolidos, rotos.

No grita por qué.

No rompe las cosas.

No exige respuestas.

Sin embargo, al verla, Dora siente como si algo dentro de ella misma se rompiese.

—Se fue, Tonks —le dice de repente. Dora se sobresalta. Ellie gira la cara hacia ella. De frente, los ojos acuosos de ella hacen que retroceda—. Se fue y me dejó sola. Ya no hay nadie.

Dora no necesita preguntarle de quién habla. Lo sabe. El señor Sheridan no ha sobrevivido al cáncer.

Bajo la mirada de su novia, Dora avanza. Se arrodilla frente a ella y la abraza. Abraza a su fuente inagotable de energía, a la roca en sus momentos difíciles, la abraza y se vuelve esa ancla a la que Ellie se aferra. Porque a veces, los fuertes también necesitan ser sostenidos.

* * *

_¡Holaaaa! _

_Boeno, me gustaría dedicarle esta /cosa/ a sgaywalker (perdón por no saber tu nombre, es que las letricas que tienes en Twitter no se me ven :/ ), porque ella me ha interiorizado que Tonks es lesbiana. _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	20. Vigésimo drabble: ¿Jugamos? Jugamos

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Por suerte.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Amistad.

**Personaje**: Petunia Evans.

**Palabras**: 238.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS.**

**...**

**VIGÉSIMO DRABBLE | ¿JUGAMOS? JUGAMOS.**

* * *

_20 de diciembre 1965_.

A su corta edad, Petunia tiene una idea bien formada de lo que es la _amistad_. Los amigos, para ella, deben quererse, cuidarse, contarse secretos y estar juntos.

Lily, su hermanita pequeña, es la mejor amiga de Petunia. Las otras niñas que Petunia ha conocido no son las mejores amigas de sus hermanas pequeñas, muchas las consideran odiosas, pero Petunia y Lily son especiales.

Su relación con su hermanita es especial.

Por ello, se siente terriblemente traicionada por lo que su hermanita ha hecho.

—Anda, manita, anda.

Petunia ignora a Lily. Colorea más furiosa.

»Peeetuuuniiiaaa...

Qué insoportable voz la de Lily. ¿Por qué no la deja en paz? Es claro que no le va a hablar.

»Por favor...

Lily se para frente a ella. Petunia arruga los labios y mira hacia otro lado.

»¡Tunie!

—¡No me digas así! —vocifera molesta. Lily retrocede asustada. Petunia jamás le ha gritado.

Los grandes ojos verdes de su hermanita se llenan de lágrimas y más pronto que tarde Petunia corre a abrazarla.

—¡Perdón! —lloriquea Lily sorbiéndose los mocos—. ¡No quería dañar tu muñeca! Fue un accidente. ¡Perdón, Tunie! No fue mi intención.

No puede más. Lily es su hermana pequeña, su mejor amiga, no puede seguir molesta con ella, ni siquiera puede fingir estarlo.

—Ya, está bien —le dice. Lily hipea un poco antes de sonreírle—. ¡Pero no vuelves a agarrar mis muñecas sin mi permiso!

—Bueno, Tunie. ¿Jugamos?

—Jugamos


	21. Vigésimo primer drabble: Ya tienes plane

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Chévere.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Familia.

**Personaje**: Neville Longbottom.

**Palabras**: 366.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS.**

**...**

**VIGÉSIMO PRIMER DRABBLE | YA TIENES PLANES.**

* * *

_21 de diciembre,1998._

—Neville, te busca una jovencita.

No le pregunta a su abuela quién es; no hace falta. Detrás de ella se asoman los cabellos rojos de su mejor amiga.

—Gracias, señora Longbottom, yo me hago cargo desde aquí. —Ginny le sonríe a su abuela saliendo detrás de ella y entrando al cuarto. La abuela de Neville no se escandaliza o corre a Ginny por maleducada, de hecho, la abuela la mira con escondido respeto.

Desde la batalla, Augusta Longbottom respeta a Ginny Weasley.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Ginny alargando las vocales. Se deja caer a su lado en la cama saludándolo con un abrazo.

—Mi abuela me regaló un libro para la Academia.

Ginny, contra todo pronóstico, arruga la nariz. Lo hace para ahorrarse el discurso sobre por qué Neville no debe inscribirse en la Academia de Autores o ser un auror en general. Ya lo ha oído. Ya su amiga sabe que no podrá evitar que vaya.

—¿Qué más vas a hacer hoy?

—Nada, ¿por qué?

Neville gira el cuello un poco para ver a Ginny. Ella sonríe como cuando alguno de sus planes contra los Carrow funcionaban.

—Bueno. Ya tienes planes.

...

Están en el doce de Grimmauld Place. Están en el patio.

Están Luna, que se sienta sobre la hierba recolectando flores; Hermione, sentada junto a Luna con medio cabello lleno de flores; Ron, con su escoba en la mano; Harry, al lado de Ron, con la mirada medio apagada, medio interesada, también con escoba; Ginny, al frente, sonrisa amplia y el cabello en una coleta; y Neville, también de pie y con escoba.

Ginny fue a casa de cada uno y los trajo para acá.

«Necesitamos recordar que no estamos muertos», fue lo que dijo cuando Harry les abrió la puerta.

Neville nunca ha jugado al Quidditch. Los nervios y la expectación lo recorren. Harry se acerca y lo ayuda. Ron discute con Ginny cómo diantres van a hacer un juego con solo cuatro jugadores. Kretcher les trae chocolate caliente.

Neville vuela. No muy bien, no muy rápido, pero lo hace. Vuela al lado de Harry, Ron y Ginny. Vuela mientras Hermione y Luna les hacen porras.

Vuela junto a su _familia._


	22. Vigésimo segundo drabble: Trabalenguas

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Pasado.

**Personaje**: Lisa Turpin.

**Palabras**: 325.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**VIGÉSIMO SEGUNDO DRABBLE | TRABALENGUAS.**

* * *

_22 de diciembre 1993._

—Un podador podaba una parra, otro podador que por allí pasaba al primer podador le preguntó: ¿Qué podas, podador? Ni poro...

—¡Podo! —grita Terry poniéndose rojo.

Terry pierde los cabales muy rápido, pero está vez Lisa tiene que reconocerle que ha aguantado mucho. Están en donde Anthony y han _pasado_ toda la mañana tratando de que Michael diga un bendito trabalenguas.

—¡No es mi culpa! —exclama Michael con mala cara.

Anthony consiguió decir su trabalenguas (el de los cocos) luego de tres intentos; Terry se negó a decirlo (el del tubo) hasta haberlo leído varias veces en silencio; a la propia Lisa (que le tocó el del clavito) le costó cinco intentos, pero consiguió decirlo perfectamente. Michael ya ha rebasado los veinte intentos.

—¿Quién está diciendo el trabalenguas? ¡¿Quién?! —Terry se pone de pie alzando un dedo. Anthony cierra su libro para ver el espectáculo, Lisa se acomoda en la cama—. ¡TÚ! ¡Y NO LO HAS DICHO BIEN NI UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—¡NO ES MI CULPA! —Michael también se pone de pie. Lisa nota que su cabello negro cae tapándole los ojos enfurecidos—. ¡ES ESTÚPIDO! ¡EL TUYO FUE SENCILLO!

—¿Sencillo? —susurra Terry. Lo susurra despacio, trabajando poco a poco las letras. Anthony se pone de pie y Lisa también. Hay muchas cosas que molestan a Terry, pero que duden de sus capacidades o las menosprecien es... bueno, saca lo peor de él.

—Chicos —interviene Anthony—, creo que mejor...

—¡Sí! —chilla Michael—. De paso, lo leíste antes de decirlo. ¡Eso fue trampa!

Terry saca la varita. Lisa consigue detener el hechizo con un protego y la varita de Terry con un expelliarmus. Anthony tiene la de Michael.

—¡¿Con qué derecho?!

—¡Regresame mi varita, Goldstein!

En ese momento, la mamá de Anthony sube. Solo le basta verlos para deducir qué pasa. Lisa tiene la teoría de que Anthony heredó su perspicacia.

"Vaya comienzo de vacaciones", piensa Lisa mientras la señora Goldstein los regaña.


	23. Vigésimo tercer drabble: Todo oscuro

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Aire.

**Personaje**: Pansy Parkinson.

**Palabras**: 205.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRITSMAS.**

**...**

**VIGÉSIMO TERCER DRABBLE.**

* * *

_23 de diciembre 2019._

Pansy ha encontrado un viejo diario. La última fecha es de cuando tenía quince, cuando se hizo obvio que las cosas se iban a ir a la mierda.

Lo ha leído todo.

Todo.

Sale al patio. La necesidad de_ aire_ la hace caminar rápido, casi correr.

Está sola. Blaise está terminando algunos pendientes del despacho; Gwen está donde su novia, Camille donde los Grace y Blake con los Jackson. Ni siquiera están los elfos doméstico, gracias a Granger los elfos gozan de vacaciones varias veces al año.

Sola.

Sola con los demonios recién recordados de su pasado. Sola con las emociones de antaño atacándola sin tregua. Sola con ella misma.

Pansy se deja caer en la grama. Quiere quitar, quiere arrancarse los emociones, los recuerdos. Quiere llorar.

Y así la encuentra Blaise.

—¡Hola, amor! Llegue.

No responde. No puede. El aire no entra en sus pulmones, las palmas y el pecho le sudan. El corazón se le va a salir del pecho.

»¿Pansy? —Blaise se escucha cerca. Tan cerca—. ¡¿Pansy?!

Pansy se ha caído contra la grama; Blaise la voltea. Las manos de su esposo se sienten extrañas, frías. Lo mira sin verlo, lo escucha sin oírlo.

Y cierra los ojos.

Todo es oscuro.


	24. Vigésimo cuarto drabble: La cagaron

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster._

**Palabra**: Futuro.

**Personaje**: Oliver Wood.

**Palabras**: 216.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**VIGÉSIMO CUARTO DRABBLE | LA CARGARON.**

* * *

_24 de diciembre 2019._

—Katie ¿podemos ir a dormir?

—¡Oliver!

Katie le dispara una mirada censurada. Están en la sala. Cayden y Dan están casi dormidos el uno sobre el otro. Maggie juega con sus nuevos gobstones encantada. De los cuatro, es la que está más despierta.

—Sí, mamá —se queja Cayden—, tengo sueño.

—No podemos dormirnos aún, cariño —responde Katie con cariño. Oliver se siente ofendido.

—¡Son las once de la noche, Kathe! —grita Oliver—. ¡Mañana hay entrenamiento!

—Sí, mamá. Mañana tengo que ir donde Bianca; el señor Will me prometió enseñarme los hot dogs —explica Dan con tono quejumbroso.

—Yo solo quiero dormir —suplica Cayden.

Maggie los ignora. Cuando Oliver no tenía canas en el pelo jamás se imaginó que su _futuro_ se basaría en rogarle a su esposa que lo dejase dormir.

—Es nochebuena —comienza Katie con la voz afectada—. Dentro de poco es Navidad. La Navidad se espera en familia. Somos una familia. Pero no. Ustedes no quieren hacerlo. ¿Saben qué? —Oliver y sus hijos miran en silencio las lágrimas que brillan en los ojos de Katie—. Váyanse.

Y Katie es la que se va. Se pierde en el pasillo de los cuartos con paso firme y enérgico.

—La cagamos.

—La cagamos fue bello.

Oliver pasa saliva de acuerdo con sus hijos.


	25. Vigésimo quinto drabble: No pinta

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gloria, amén.**

_Este drabble participa en el #TanitDribs de adviento en la dificultad máster. Muac._

**Palabra**: Muerte.

**Personaje**: Harry Potter.

**Palabras**: 150.

* * *

**LITTLE MOMENTS IN CHRISTMAS.**

**...**

**VIGÉSIMO QUINTO DRABBLE | NO PINTA COMO UN DÍA FELIZ.**

* * *

_25 de diciembre 2019._

Harry ha tenido que enfrentarse a la _muerte_ varias veces en su adolescencia y carrera de auror. Pero nada nunca lo preparó para esto.

En la casa todos duermen excepto Luna que está frente a él. Los ojos azules de su hija están rojizos y aguados.

—Se murió —le susurra hipiando. Es mediodía y Harry sigue medio dormido, por lo que se tarda un poco demás en entender—. Poppy se murió.

Y vienen las lágrimas. A Harry las lágrimas lo hacen sentirse mal, porque es el cumpleaños dieciséis de Luna y no debería estar llorando. Se acerca a ella y la acuna contra su pecho.

Luna llora. Luna llora escondida en el pecho de Harry. Llora mientras Harry le acaricia los rubios cabellos. Llora mientras Harry la mece.

Luna cumple dieciséis años, pero se ha muerto su puffskein de toda la vida y no pinta como un día feliz.

* * *

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! _

_Hechas las pertinentes felicitaciones solo me queda decirles que perdón por las mierdas de drabbles que entre últimamente. :/_

_Besos,_

_Carly._


End file.
